


Trollflix and Chill

by afterlifeGlow



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Pailing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterlifeGlow/pseuds/afterlifeGlow
Summary: Cronus and Kankri decide to Netflix and Chill, only to lead to confessions and pailing.





	Trollflix and Chill

You sit on your sopor-filled couch, waiting for a certain violet seadweller to arrive. He’s twenty minutes late, as per the norm. You can’t help but wonder if he ditched you to go hang out with the friends he doesn’t have. “Oh well,” you sigh pathetically. You open up a book from your close-by bookshelf on the topic of blood caste and hierarchy. What a load of triggering garbage, but it is very informal at least. You couldn’t help but get sucked into the everlasting words, tuning out the outside world as you lose yourself into the book.

You got so absorbed in the book, you only just barely notice the knocking from the front door. You set aside your book and excitedly go over to it to open it. Before you do, however, you contain your obvious excitement and put on your somewhat cold facade. You opened up the door to find _him_. Otherwise known as Cronus Ampora. He is a very handsome specimen, that’s for sure. He isn’t built like the Zahhaks but he isn’t scrawny either. Perfectly toned. You can’t help but gawk at him, his features intoxicating. You may be a celibate but you were very close to saying “fuck it,” and just pail the other senselessly. With consent, of course. No need to accidentally trigger the human-kin.

“Uh, you’re going to let me in or are you going to stare at me all day? Do I have a stain on me or something?” he asks as he looks down at his white t-shirt. You come back to reality and snap out of your trance.

“Oh, right. Pardon me. Come in,” you give an awkward smile and side-step out of the way. Cronus gave a confident smile back and came inside your modestly sized home. This wasn’t the first time he’s been inside your hive before.

“So, got anything planned, Kankri?” he turned to look at you fully. You hate when he looks at you straight on. It makes you uncomfortable because you end up getting lost and examining every part of his face while he gets to see your modest-looking. You tear away from the eye contact.

“Yes, in fact I do. I have a human movie prepared just for you,” you inform sweetly. His fins perked up in interest at that. You love when his cute fins move around according to his mood. It was very easy to tell how he’s doing and would always fail in trying to hide his true feelings. You would love to feel them someday, since they look so soft. You would love to just feel him in general. You hate having such a flushed crush on the other since you knew how unobtainable he was. Maybe you should of listened to Porrim and practically everyone else when they warned you to, “Stay away from the Amporas. They’re nothing but douchey heartaches,” your mutant colored blood always gets you boiling when someone would insult him like that. It could be very triggering and deserves a hashtag. In truth, however, Cronus is actually very sweet. He just doesn’t usually have the opportunity to show it off.

“Oh hell yeah! You’re the best Kankri,” Cronus gave you a friendly nudge. Your heart flutters whenever he touches you, even if it was as small as that. However, he can’t know that you have a crush on him. He would never accept you.

“Triggering. Please do not touch me without asking,” you huff. He chuckles and pulls out a popcorn packet from his leather jacket.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. You set it up while I’ll go make some popcorn. I’ll be back,” and with that Cronus left into your kitchen. You give a large exhale of relief, finally some time to calm down your aching bulge. You get very “excited” easily but it’s mostly because of your lack of sexual activity thanks to your vowed celibacy, so your primal urges act up half the time.

It only half worked but you assumed that it was better than nothing. You set up the movie on Trollflix, it was the human version of “Grease.” You decided to also spray around the living room some jasmine oil. You heard through the grapevine that the scent arouses sexual desire. For sure Cronus would want to pail you tonight now, right? Only one way to find out.

You sit on your couch and you are once again waiting for the seadweller to return from the kitchen. At least he is technically here this time since you can hear him humming and you can also hear the microwave making noises. You zone out a bit. After what seemed to be around three minutes later, he returns with a bowl of popcorn and sits down next to you.

“Huh. It smells different in here,” Cronus commented, sniffing the air. Even his gills move a bit while his fins flap a little. It was obvious he liked it.

“Yeah, it’s jasmine oil. Pretty flowery, right?” you ask him.

“I guess that’s a way to describe it. I like it,” he replies.

“I got it from Porrim.”

“That would make sense.”

You decide to cut the conversation short and play the movie with your remote control. Once the title screen came on, Cronus looked very happy. Even his fins started to flap and bounce more rapidly. You know that this was his favorite movie of all time and it was so cute when he showed appreciation towards the things he likes. You have seen the movie only once and to be honest, you didn’t like it that much. You wouldn’t dare tell Cronus that, though. It would only break his heart in half. That is the last thing you would want to do.

A third into the movie and the popcorn was already gone. You didn’t mind that really. You ended up subconsciously leaning on the taller male, resting your head on his shoulder. You had no idea until he pointed it out.

“Hey, are you alright?” he asked with concern lacing his tone. You sit back up normally before giving an awkward cough.

“Yeah of course I am, why wouldn’t I be?”

“Because you’re like touching me. Don’t you hate physical contact?”

“Uh…”

You didn’t know how to answer that. Should you lie or tell the truth? The feelings running through you and the jasmine oil were pushing you to tell the truth. You pause the movie and turn to face him. Cronus made a, “Uh oh this is serious,” face and turned to face you as well. You inhale and think about how to word your confession.

“I do hate physical contact. However, it’s different with you. You’re the only person I’d allow to touch me,” you finally breathe out with a trembling voice, scared of how this will turn out. “In fact I wouldn’t mind you touching me more,” you mumbled your addition. You can’t help but cringe internally from how needy you sound. You can feel your cheeks go hot, you must be blushing. Cronus’s face gets lightly coated with a violet blush in hearing the beginning of your confession. He stays quiet. You don’t like how quiet he’s being, it’s making you nervous.

“And I have a secret I have been meaning to tell you…” you say softly and cautiously.

“Which is?”

“I have a flushed crush on you.”

“You do?”

“Yes, I do.”

“For how long?”

“Probably for at least a sweep now.”

“Jegus, Kankri, why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“Because I was scared.”

“Of?”

“Being rejected.”

Cronus blinked at that and stayed quiet again. He looked away from you thoughtfully. You were shaking from the adrenaline running up and down your veins. This was so thrilling and terrifying. How was he going to react? Did you just end up ruining your friendship with him? Does he hate you now? Ugh, so many thoughts and questions rattling your think pan all at once! He finally looked back at you, he looked like he was prepared to confess something as well.

“This… this is…”

“Horrible. I’m so sorry for triggering you, it’ll never happen again-”

“Terrific! Kankri, I have had a flushed crush on you too!”

“Wait, what? Really?”

“Yes really. I never confessed because I was afraid too since you’re a celimasturbate or whatever.”

“Celibate.”

“Yeah, that. So I thought that because of that you would only ever see me as a friend. So I just saved myself the trouble and didn’t say anything.”

You couldn’t tame your urges anymore so you tackled him and pinned him on the couch, knocking the empty bowl of popcorn onto the floor. You sloppily kiss his somewhat dry and medium sized lips. He seemed shocked at the sudden actions and didn’t move at first. You roughly move your hands up to fondle his fins. You were right, they were soft. Cronus finally came back from the shock and kissed back. He slipped his hands under your thick and warm sweater and swiftly pulled it off, now it was on the ground too.

He placed his large hands on your cherry red grubscars and rubbed them. You couldn’t help but make a muffled moaning noise thanks to the new and exciting sensitive sensations. Who knew that it felt like that? It was pure ecstacy. He used his right hand however to then touch one of your nubby horns. Holy fucking shit, that feels so amazing. He knew exactly what he was doing. All the overstimulation at once made you pull away to pant heavily. Cronus had a very smug smirk on his face. Oh my fuck, he’s so hot.

You look at the gills on his neck. You wonder if maybe they were as sensitive like your grubscars were? You gently place one of your hands over the closed slits only for his breathing to hitch somewhat. You then trace your fingers over them, rubbing gently. He let out a deep but very attractive moan. You felt your cheeks go even more red.

Cronus placed his hands on your rump and groped it a little. You then felt your pants slide off. He managed to pull off your trousers and tossed them somewhere. You were now only in your panties. They were designed to hide aroused bulges, but your tentacle appendage was too angry to be restricted. It also didn’t help that your nook was dripping.

“Ready for this, Chief?”

“Fuck me,” you reply, not caring about tagging your use of language. He nodded in understanding and pulled off your lacy red panties. There it was, your bulge for all to see. It was somewhat small, but it made up for it in girth. Cronus smiled at it. He then started to strip himself. You watched the handsome seadweller remove those bothersome clothes. Your genitals were going wild at seeing this. You were enjoying this so much.

Once he was fully naked, he flipped you over so now he was on top. He leaned down and bit down on your neck gently and sucked. He was giving you love bites. You gave out a small moan of pleasure. However that changed once you felt his large bulge enter inside your very tight nook. The sudden feeling caused you to shriek since it was so sudden. He bit down harder but not enough to make you bleed. He thrusted in and out at a steady pace. This went on for several minutes

You of course climaxed first, panting very heavily. You could barely feel your legs since Cronus was somewhat rough and didn’t do anything to prepare you for his incoming bulge. After a bit, he finally released inside you. He pulled out and crashed next to you on the couch, breathing rapidly. You were both very, very tired from that.

“Kankri?”

“Hm?”

“Are we matesprits now?”

“I guess we are.”

You both smile in unison at that and slowly drift to sleep. You couldn’t believe you didn’t confess sooner but you were glad you finally did. You couldn’t wait to see what  
the future had in store for the both of you.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first fan fic, I hope y'all liked it~!


End file.
